Our Special Place
by acciosilverdoe
Summary: Complete. When Kate blames herself for a colleague being shot, Tony takes her to his grandmother's house to 'get away fromt things'. Tony/Kate.


**A/N: I know I'm a bad person for keep starting new stories, especially as I haven't updated **_**If I Fall**_** or **_**Intuition**_** in ages, but this idea has been bugging me for weeks so I just need to write it. And then I can get back to finishing my other fics. Even though I have no idea what to write next for either of them. **

**Anyways, this is NCIS, which is a new thing for me. I've been watching it for a while now and read a few fics, and I keep getting idea but this one has stuck. And has been bugging me so so much. So here it is, hope it's okay. It's Kate/Tony, FYI, because they were cute and I miss her. And I live in the past as you may well have guessed. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: You think I own anything. No? You'd be right.**

**Oh, yeah, and it's a one-shot. And it's staying a one-shot. You cannot make me write any more. Like you did before. Evil squishies. :P**

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

_(Flashbacks in italics)_

_"Kate, move," McGee whispered as he came up behind her. "The files are in the room over there, I'll distract him you get into the room."_

_She nodded. "Okay be careful."_

_"I will."_

_McGee watched her walk up to the door which lead to the files, open it carefully and slip in, closing it behind her. He looked down the hall in front of him before following the floor which lead him to another large room. Sighing, he glanced around quickly before walking back to where he came from. _

_Kate took a deep breath and looked at the high stacks of files inside the small room. It would take her ages to find the ones they needed to charge their suspect with corruption, but she was sure there was time. She began skim-reading the files from one pile, when she heard a loud shot ring out. She freezed. What if McGee had been caught lurking around? What if he'd gotten shot? She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts, but it seemed impossible. Slowly she opened the door again to see McGee's body laying a few feet away from her. Gasping, she grabbed her phone and called Gibbs. _

_Thirty minutes later, Kate, Tony, Gibbs, Abby and Duckie sat in a hospital waiting room. The doctors had told them it could take hours to operate on McGee and that they should leave, but they'd decided instead to sit and wait. He had to be okay, he just had to._

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Kate looked up as she heard the door open, and saw Tony walk in. Neither of them said a word as he walked across the room and sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a while before she spoke.

"It's my fault."

Tony looked round at her. "What is?"

"McGee getting shot. He told me to go look for the files whilst he distracted anyone who came near the room. I should have stayed out," she put her head in her hands.

"It's nobody's fault," he told her. "Don't blame yourself."

She raised her head and looked at him. "What else can I do?"

They returned to the silence, Kate sitting staring into space and Tony drinking his coffee. Neither of them could think of anything to say, the only thing on their minds was their fellow NCIS agent who was still in surgery. They felt helpless, there was nothing either of them could do to help him.

"Come on, let's go somewhere," Tony said suddenly, throwing his empty coffee carton into the bin next to the chair.

"Where?"

"Now that would kill the surprise," he winked and stood up, holding out his hand to her. "It's nowhere horrible, I promise. It'll take your mind off things."

She watched him nervously. "I'd rather wait here."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kate. You'll only worry if you're sitting here. At least if you're with me, you'll have something to take your mind off it."

She sighed and stood up. "You're so full of yourself."

"You wouldn't love me any other way," he winked.

She smiled and followed him. 'If only you knew,' she thought to herself. 'If only you knew.'

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

After driving for about ten minutes, Tony stopped his car and opened the door. Kate followed his lead and got out of the car, walking up to stand next to him.

"Umm, not meaning to sound rude or anything, but where are we?" She asked. In front of them was a wide lake, the moon reflecting off it beautifully. On the other side was a small house surrounded by trees and a porch.

"That house there," Tony pointed across the lake. "Was my Grandmother's. When I was younger I used to come out here most weekends. My Dad and I used to fish in the lake, and at night we'd sit on the porch telling stories, or around a fire. It's so peaceful here, I still come out here when I need to get away from things."

Kate turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "I never thought you were the kind of guy to need to 'get away from things'," she grinned. "So why did you bring me here?"

"Because you need to get away from things," he shrugged. "It's relaxing just sitting down here. Come on," he grabbed her hand and together they walked down towards the lake. As they got closer she noticed a small bridge passing across a narrow part of the lake, and they slowly made their way across it to the other side.

"Where now?" She asked when they stopped.

"Well, I'll show you the house in a minute, for now let's just sit," he smiled.

Kate nodded and looked at the floor. "Umm, isn't it a bit wet to just sit?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Wait there," she watched him run into the little house only to run back out a few seconds later with a blanket. "Here, we'll sit on this," he lay the blanket out on the floor and gestured for her to sit down.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down, and he followed seconds afterwards. They sat in silence for a while, watching the water.

Tony tore his eyes away from the lake to look at Kate, watching her eyes dance over the water. His gaze wandered down to her lips as he thought what it'd be like to kiss them. 'God, she's beautiful,' he thought. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, reaching his hand over to touch hers.

Kate watched the water gently swaying in the breeze. She felt his eyes bore into him and shivers ran down her back. Was it just her imagination playing tricks on her, or was he really staring at her? She was about to turn and face him when she felt his fingers link with her own. She moved her head round to look at him, a smile pulling at the side of her lips. They sat lost in each others eyes for a few moments before the gap between them decreased and their lips met.

Neither of them were sure who leant in first but neither was going to pull back. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip before their tongues met. They kissed until they needed to breathe, and then he began kissing down her jawline and neck.

"Tony," she whispered, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him down on top of her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. His lips met hers again and they kissed for a few more minutes.

"Do you want to go into the house?" He whispered against her skin.

She nodded slowly and he stood up, then pulled her up with him. He grabbed the blanket with one hand, the other resting on the small of her back to lead her into the house. He gave her a quick tour which ended in the kitchen, where he opened the fridge and handed her a beer.

"Cute house," she commented, taking a sip of the beer.

He nodded and put his own drink down on the table. He walked towards her and took the beer from her hand, setting it down next to his. He kissed her forehead gently, and then moved his lips down her nose to finally meet her mouth. She smiled against his lips and put her arms around his neck. Slowly they walked back towards the bedroom, collapsing on the bed, their lips never parting.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The next morning, Kate woke up to see Tony watching her. He smiled when her eyes fluttered open, and he kissed her lips gently.

"Morning," he whispered. She sighed and stretched out her legs. "You're cute when you do that," he smiled again.

"Am I not always cute?" She teased.

"Of course you are," he winked and kissed her again, this time the kiss lasted longer. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers. "I love you Kate."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I know. I love you too, Tony."

He pulled back slightly. "How did you know?"

She laughed at his confused expression. "I just do."

An hour and a half later, they arrived back at the hospital. Tony ran to get them both a coffee (because they hadn't exactly gotten much sleep) and Kate went to find Gibbs, Abby and Duckie.

"Hey Kate," Abby smiled as Kate approached them. "Where's Tony?"

"Coffee," Kate yawned. "How's McGee?" She looked at them hopefully.

Gibbs turned to her. "Take a look yourself," he said and pointed to a room nearby.

Kate nodded and pushed the door open, smiling when she was McGee sitting up facing her. "You're okay!" She let out a breath and walked up to him.

"I'm okay!" He replied.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you," she said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"It wasn't your fault, Kate. At least I'm okay. Did you get the files?"

She nodded. "Of course. This wasn't all for nothing," she turned around as the door opened behind her, and smiled when she saw Tony.

"Hey Probie," Tony smiled and walked up to the bed, standing behind Kate.

"Tony," McGee nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay," Tony said.

"I am too," McGee said, and the three of them laughed. "So what did I miss?"

Tony shrugged and wrapped his arms around Kate. "Nothing much."

McGee looked at them curiously. "What's going on?"

Neither of them replied as Gibbs, Abby and Duckie walked in the room.

"Aww, I have friends!" McGee smiled at them.

Abby laughed and hugged him. "Thank God you're okay! What would I have done without you?" She asked, pulling away.

He shrugged. "Who knows?!"

Tony leant in and whispered in Kate's ear. "Wanna get out of here? Let them catch up?"

She nodded and stood up. "We're going to leave you guys to talk. See you soon," and they walked out of the room.

"They so had sex!" Abby shrugged when the door had closed.

As Kate and Tony walked down the hall, he leant over and grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Just didn't see you as the kind of guy to hold hands, that's all," she smiled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"So there is," she laughed and kissed him. "So how long before we have to tell them?"

"Abby's probably guessed already," he sighed.

Kate nodded. "You're probably right."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**A/N: Pretty random. Pretty crappy, too, I'm guessing. But whatever, it killed time. Please let me know what you thought! I'm a review-whore:P**


End file.
